The Female saint Shield
by TheSilverDragoon
Summary: When Mariam is kicked out of the Saint Shields, as she needs to get stronger, she wants to prove Ozuma that strength comes from bonds and friendship. Max helps her when she needs it and a strong bond emerges, giving Mariam her strength. MaxMariam Oneshot. First Fancfic, enjoy. Rated T


The Female Saint Shield

Hey guys, This is a MaxMariam Oneshot. Enjoy

When Mariam needs to become stronger for the Saint Shields, and with her current losing streak, will she become strong enough? Will she be able to have a strong bond and gain strength?

With the sound of rain crashing against the metal roof of the warehouse, the sound of two beys clashing could also be heard, with shouts of two individuals.

"Go now, Sharkcrash!" Mariam exclaims, commanding the bey to attack the opponent again.

An intense battle between Dunga and Mariam, both of the Saint Shields was taking place, with Mariam looking like she had the upper hand in the beybattle.

"Not good enough, Vortex Ape!" Dunga roared with determination clearly shown in his voice.

And with that statement to Mariam, Vortex Ape did what it was told and got the victory over sharkcrash.

"And she loses again, will she ever get to a decent level" Joseph, the youngest Saint Shield, laughs. "Well, good win Dunga, lets go."

"Sure, seeya Ozuma, Mariam." Dunga says farewell to the last two members.

Ozuma approaches Mariam.

"He may not have said it nicely, but its true, your not up to the same standards you use to be , you need to improve." Ozuma says calmly, silently telling her to improve her blading skills.

"But Ozuma, im tryi-"

"NO, Mariam your not, your spending time away from training with other things on your mind, and until youve sorted that out, improve, and come back here, and until then, I dont want to see you back here!" Ozuma exclaims.

Mariams eyes widened at the news, and a fierce glare is on her face.

"How dare you say that, im still trying to do my best, I wouldnt let down Sharkcrash!" Mariam replies.

"Let down sharkrash!? What about your teammates needing your victory? Bonds mean nothing, it's the bladers skill in the end that claims the win! You should know that." Ozuma lectured, getting his view across.

_Bonds mean nothing? How can he say that.._

"Now get out of here until you're better, we dont need any loses on this team, hear me!" Requested by Ozuma, and Mariam takes her leave from the hideout/warehouse.

_How dare he say that to me, I may be on a losing streak, but it will get better, im a good blader, sharkcrash and I will never give up trying._

After walking through the rain, Mariam finds herself at the Park, taking shelter under a large tree.

_I guess ill sleep here tonight, no-where else to go I suppose_.

"Mariam?" Some one asks as he approaches. "Is that you?"

"Oh, yeah its me, how are you Max?" Mariam replies.

_Its nice to see a friendly face after whats happened today..Should I tell him?_

Mariam thinks to herself, if the blonde haired blader should be trusted with this information.

"Im fine, I havent seen you today, ussually we meet up, is anything wrong? Are you ok?" Max asks worriedly, hoping that his friend/Secret Crush is okay.

"Erm well..im sorry i didn't meet you, i was busy" Hoping Max wasnt trying to figure her out, Mariam replies.

"And..." Max trails, trying to get an answer.

"Its none of your business what I get up too" She responds.

The rain continues to pour heavily on the ground, whilst max having an umbrella, being dry. But Mariam on the other hand.. Wasn't So lucky.

"Mariam, your soaked, wanna come back to Tysons Dojo? Theres more shelter at least, and you can dry off, and get out of this rain" Max reasoned. _Things would be nicer with Mariam around. He thinks, blushing slightly._

"Sure ok, thanks, this rain is annoying me, and messing up my hair" Mariam says. _Wait, since when did i care about what my hair was like?_

Then a voice appeared in her head. _Its because you care about how you are infront of Maxie._

_Wait what? I doubt i have feelings for him...well i guess its not impossible, we have been meeting up alot recently, thats why im not training as much as Ozuma said, and he is helping me right now..Well, maybe I do like him, who wouldv'e thought.._

"You dazed out Mariam, get under the umbrella, Tysons place isn't too far from here." Max instructs, helping his friend out of the rain.

"Oh thanks Max, thats so nice of you" Mariam answers, not thinking as clearly, focusing on just getting out of the rain.

"Hehe, I guess im just a nice guy" Max replies, blush still not leaving his face after her last comment.

"Well, lets go" Max Emphasised, clearly not liking the heavy downpour.

Max starts to walk, with the umbrella in his left hand, and taking Mariams in his right.

_This is risky, please don't let go.. If she does, ill pretend I didn't realise_.

Max spoke silently to himself. Thinking extremely cautiously about his actions.

However, Mariam noticed his actions as soon as he made contact with her hand, and a hint of red appeard on her face.

As well as a smile.

They act natural walking up to the gates of the dojo. And they both let go of eachothers hands.

Missing the heat provided, Mariam re grasps his hand.

Max turned slightly to face her, and gives a smile.

Even in all the rain, the two under the umbrella wouldnt miss this moment right now, it was a chance for something to happen, but would Max make his move?

"Well i guess we are here then" Max indicated, pointing to the Dojo behind the metal gate.

_Moment Destroyed -1 Point Max.. _Mariam thinks, with a dissapointed frown on her face.

But then, Max gives a sudden embrace after dropping the umbrella to the side.

"I dont know whats going on with you and your situation Mariam, but I want you to know that I want to help you the best I can, Bonds can make power you know." Max advises, and showing her that he is there when she may need him.

"Thanks, Max i really appreciate your help, I know that power can appear from friendship, you told me that in our battle at the amusement park, but since then, i know we are alot closer now, after spending time with eachother, and now this" Mariam States whilst giggling slightly at her words. "I'll prove to Ozuma that power can be from bonds too"

"Wow, Mariam, that means alot to me too, I think we have come alot closer since then, and the bond has become stronger. But theres one thing i do know, and I am absolutely certain that.." Max's speech comes to a close due to Mariams slight impatience.

"What Max, what do you know thats absolutely, 100%, positively sure" She says with sarcasm.

"I love you"

There it was, the three words, nothing could have prepared her for the feeling she was feeling now: Nervous, excitement, fear, mixing together for a weird, yet nice feeling, she knew the answer.

Max stood there looking at Mariam shocked expression.

_Was I not supposed to say that? Does she really not feel the same? No, I got this far, I can't say im wrong before getting an Answer.._

"I love you too" Mariam replies."I really do Max, when im with you I feel happier and stronger. I honestly really like you Max, thanks for being there for me." She says as she hugs him closer with her head on his chest.

Max drags Mariam to the porch to get into the shelter from the rain, still in the tight embrace she was giving him, but because of this, and the wet ground, he slips on the wooden step. With Mariam falling on top of him.

Blushes ferociously appear on their faces from their current situation.

"But Mariam, i love you more" Max states with a cheeky grin on his face as his comes closer to Mariams. Both shut their eyes and await the next few moments.

Max delivers a short yet passionate kiss, to his new girlfriend.

"I doubt that you do Max, I think I love you more" She replies with a smile, as she rolls off him.

"Im not having an arguement over this, lets call it equal" Max answers, putting out his hand for a hand shake to seal the deal.

Mariam giggles, much to Max's Confusion. "Max your my boyfriend, to seal a deal, we do this" She states, as she pulls his hand to close the distance as they share their second kiss in the garden of the Dojo, sheltered from the heavy down pour, sitting together, in the happiest moment they have had.

End

First Fanfic posted. What did you like? What didn't you like? Review and tell me what you want for next time.


End file.
